Chapter 1: Child Of Destiny
by Kitten2114
Summary: Child Of Destiny Is Born.
1. Child Of Destiny

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
  
This is my first time in writing... so.. I really do hope you like what I've written and I'd like a few reviews at least.. And please.. No mean ones.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The weather was terrible this night. Rain as cold as ice... it was pouring down from the heavens falling onto the city below, the lights of the houses and buildings barely being able to be seen through the rain it was so... translucent. This small city was the city of Lampasas, Texas. Yes it was small but it had many historical values, if they were to go public with them, they'd be a great tourist attraction.   
  
In the Santa Fe Square, a young pregnant girl, about the age of 17, walks up onto the side walk, and collapses onto it. Her red hair with black streaks sticks to her face, not only by rain, but by tears. She walked for blocks and blocks, only to stumble here... letting out a small sob of pain, emotionally and physically she trembles.   
  
Her clothes stuck to her, and blood showed between her legs, giving the tale-tale sign that her water broke and she was giving birth. She wore a maternity knee length dress, it had blue flower print on it, but it was more of a summer dress. No one loved her that she knew... and the man that did this to her didn't deserve to live... the baby to her... was a blessing, but apparently her abusive parents thought differently.   
  
They had kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant. She had hid it so well too... then she had made the mistake of leaving her bedroom door unlocked when she changed. Her mother walked in and she... well... she was caught and they kicked her out. She had, had no where else to go... no one cared. Not even the father of her child.   
She winced in pain and moaned her hands closing around her belly, her knees rising, her feet digging in trying to bare the pain of it all. Breathing heavily she closes her eyes tightly and whimpers again, the pain almost unbearable. No one was around and she was completely alone. Slowly opening her eyes she looks out into the dark of night, the rain pouring down hard, suddenly she stiffens, and screams as pain tears through her helpless body.  
  
Even if anyone had heard her, doubtlessly no one would help. She pants her body trembling, blood pooling between her legs as a small head appears, it lightly sprinkled with blonde hair... she hated her parents... she'd never forgive them for this... she had a feeling that she'd die... after she gave birth.. But she'd try to at least make it to a house.   
  
Then she'd put the baby on the door step... and just leave. Screaming again she pushed the small body slowly easing out of her own... the small cries of a baby echoing through the unsilent night... she tried to catch her breath just laying there... letting the pain pour through her and slightly ease. She knew if she stayed here much longer she was going to die... so she weakly sat up... and carefully picked up the small baby that was crying.   
  
Tears filled her eyes again as she looked down at her small child. A boy. It was a boy. A blonde headed little boy. He was so... small... so precious. She loved him already.. But she knew she wouldn't get to keep him. It was now or never. She disconnected everything that needed to be as carefully as she could... then ripped skirt off of her dress... having a bloodied slip underneath... and wrapped the baby in it the best she could... she weakly stood up the small boy crying, and walked to the house of destiny where the boy of prophecy would be raised. Until it was his time... to claim his Destiny. 


	2. Child Of Destiny Gets A Home

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
Welp... this is the second chapter.. I hope that you enjoyed the first one and will enjoy the second one... teehee..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young girl struggled to walk on carrying her small babe, blood slowly seeping down her legs, and disappearing into the rain water. She squinted her eyes against the harsh rain that pounded, and saw a small cream brick house in the distance. Whimpering quietly she missed a step and almost fell down, she was so weak... so very weak... gaining what strength she had she hurried to the front yard and climbed the stairs hurriedly.   
  
She kissed her small son's forehead softly, tears sliding down her cheeks and laid him gently as she could on the porch of the house, looking up and squinting through her tears she saw the door bell giving her son one last sad look she reached her hand up and pressed it violently several times, so that her son wouldn't have to stay out in the rain for long... as soon as she saw a light flash on and heard yelling... she moved to the side of the house and hid there.   
  
She listened to the goings on then heard the door open and a man exclaim. "CLAIRE!!!!!! There is a baby on our door step... -" he breaks off and examined the child from where he stood, then yelled up to his wife. "YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET SOME TOWELS AND HOT WATER!" with that he leaned down and carefully picked the small baby up, and smiled... he counted himself blessed... he and his wife couldn't have children of their own.   
  
He'd make sure they were able to keep this baby and take care of it. With that he walked back into the house shutting the door gently behind him.  
  
The young mother smiles softly but sadly, happy for her baby and just walked on through the rain. The next morning at about 11:27 A.M. her dead body was found on the side walk next to Wal-Mart. She had bled to death without any medical care. No one cared that the young girl was dead, all's they did was sympathize with her parents.  
  
*****************  
  
It took them awhile but Frederick and Claire St. Kokiri finally got custody of the baby boy. They named him Link. They did that because he was the link that had brought them all closer together... what they didn't know is that his boy was special... and would one day save the world from a great evil.  
  
But at the moment he was just a small baby and the world was at peace... but the great evil was stirring... and a great old tree that has been alive for a long time... that no one knew was there... was awakening once more. He spoke to a small faerie named Navi and said that in less than seventeen years she'd have to go on a mission... but for now she should just watch everything that goes on and be it's eyes and ears.   
  
Telling all about the small boy... her charge.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for now.. I really do hope you've enjoyed it so far. ^_^ 


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
  
Here's the third chapter.. I hope that you enjoy it... like you might've on the first two that I did. I'm going to try and constantly update on my stories.. I find it kinda fun to write about something I know and make up new things to go with it. Thanks for taking the time to decide to read my story. The reason why it's rated R is for the content I first put and what might later on come to be. So.. If you're squeamish to sexual content... then yeah dun read and everything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As time went by Link got older and older, and as he did, Navi always watched over him and made sure that he didn't get into any deep trouble that he wasn't suppose to. He was about eight at this time. One night he had a dream... it started like this:  
  
The rain poured down from the heavens... in a time where everyone believed in Gods and Goddesses, and the power of magick and magickal beings. This was a time of creatures that wouldn't normally exist of Kings and rulers of certain lands. The boy dreamed that he was in a forest... and it was raining... there was a faerie there... along with a huge tree, that could speak. He thought that it was very strange that the tree could speak... but then again it was just a dream... wasn't it?  
  
With that hanging in the air, he watched while a boy. That looked... almost exactly like him, talk to this tree... and receive a green stone. Then that tree withered up and died... then it flashed sudden to a grown young man, and in the place between the two large roots of the tree there sits a small... seedling.   
  
Like the bigger one... but younger and it having a long life ahead of it. Then he just started getting all sorts of flashes in his dreams  
sort of like they were memories instead. But that was impossible this was 1995 and everything was... more hi-tech than what was in his dream. Suddenly this face appeared in his dream... reddish orange hair... and a long pointy nose. The boy awoke, screaming as if something was attacking him.  
  
Both of his parents rushed into the room at his scream, and hurried to his bed. His mother sat right next to him and cuddled him close, soothing him, while his father sat down on the end of the small bed and patted his legs.   
  
The poor boy was sobbing and crying. His mother rocked him back and forth gently and said soothingly. "Shhh, baby, it's all right. It was just a nightmare... come on now.. Shhh.." she looked over at her husband, Frederick, and he nodded his head gently and squeezed Link's small leg gently.  
  
"It was just a dream, son. I'll go get you some warm milk. I'll be right back in a bit. Won't take long, I promise."   
  
With that he left the room to warm some milk up.  
  
His mother cuddled him close, soon his sobbing and crying subsided and he hiccuped softly. She smiled and squeezed him. "There... feel better, sweet heart?"  
  
Link pulled back some and smiled a tiny bit. "Yes, mommie.. It's a bit better.."  
  
Just then Frederick came in with a nice glass of warm milk and smiled at his son. "How is our baby doing, Claire?.."  
  
She just smiled and said softly,"He's doing much better."  
  
He hands her the glass of milk and she pressed the rim to Link's lips, until he got up enough 'courage' to grab the glass on his own. He had wanted to make sure his hands were steady enough not to spill it. He gulped the milk down and sighed sleepily. "I'm tired, mommie, daddy..." he bit his lip. He knew he was getting to old... but he didn't want to be alone tonight.   
  
"Mommie... Daddy... can I sleep with you tonight...? Just for tonight I promise. Really I do." he looked at them a bit of fear in his eyes.   
  
They looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes even though they knew he was trying to hide it. They both smiled and Frederick reached his arms out and Link hurriedly went to him and wrapped himself around his Daddy. With that they walked out of the room.   
  
Claire shut the door behind them and they went into their room. They slipped back into bed and carefully tucked Link into the bed... by that time the boy was already asleep...   
  
***************  
  
Navi had seen everything, and already knew. It was almost time. Flying as fast as her little faerie wings could carry her, she flew to the Great Deku Tree. She told him everything she saw and felt.  
  
The wise tree nodded and muttered to himself... "It's almost time Navi. You must be prepared. Evil is stirring. It's closer than you or I think. I feel it. Soon... soon..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Welp, I hope you enjoyed this one.. It was much more longer than I made the others.. So I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^ 


	4. Accidents Do Happen

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
  
Well here it is. The fourth chapter on my story. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it but from the looks of it, it's going to be very, very long.   
I really hope you do enjoy it... and please rate it every once in a while. It lets me know that you do like it... and want me to continue. As I've said before. This is happening in present day. In the years between 1995-2003. Yes there is a Wal-mart. It is on Santa Fe Square of Lampasas, Texas, don't believe me, look it up. Sorry for the inconvenience if I didn't make myself clear earlier. And yes I do know about the chapter system. I've just found it's easier for me to do it the way I do it, so I don't get confused. Thanks though.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was now nine years after Link had, had his nightmare he was now 17. It was the year that the Deku Tree had predicted. On that fateful day Navi was sent to Link. He didn't know it yet. He was still sleeping in his bed. It was his birthday after all and they didn't really have anything planned at all besides a little family gathering.   
  
He was about 5'10", dirty blonde hair, a muscular build and a very smart and bright boy. He did excellent in school and had even played a few sports... but they never completely caught his interest so instead he took fencing lessons, archery lessons and was even taught the proper way to throw a boomerang.   
Basically he was taught in weaponry. He learned very quickly and became excellently skilled at it. His parents had no idea why he wanted to learn those things, or why he was even interested in them, but they supported him 100%. He didn't even know why he was interested in them. He just was. And he was really great at all of it too.   
  
Link did occasionally have that same dream once in a while, like it was a past life or something, but who was he kidding? Things like that didn't really exist or happen. After all it was 2003 of the 21st century and things like that just didn't happen. It wasn't ancient times for goodness sake. On a hot day in March, he was practicing his archery, and something bright buzzed passed his ear, and into his vision, just as he shot the arrow, it went over the fence, then there was this very loud yell and Link winced.   
  
He did the one thing he told his parents he'd never do, even if it was an accident... shoot someone with an arrow. As Link walked over to the fence, he peered over it and winced as he saw his neighbor, with an arrow sticking out of his behind.   
  
He had been picking up the trash in the backyard, Link saw, and mentally cursed the stupid thing that had flew past his ear. "Sorry!" he called to his neighbor and rushed off toward the back door, he quickly opened it, and stashed his bow and what little arrows he had in the back of the closet, and went off to his room.   
  
Shutting his door behind him, Link kicked his shoes off quickly and jumped onto his bed, laying back, and slipping his hands behind his head sighing softly. "I am so dead when my parents get home. I won't be able to use my bow and arrows for three weeks!!" grumbling he growled a bit.   
  
"Damned thing that flew past my head and into my vision... that wouldn't have happened if it wouldn't have gone flying by..-" he cut himself off and went into though.. "Hmm... I wonder what it was anyways.." shrugging it off he grabbed his headphones, and pressed play on the player beside the bed, and SR-71's song Tomorrow went blasting through.   
  
He started to move his lips silently with the lyrics and think on the flash of light. Stuffing his arms behind his head again, and paying attention to the song and his thoughts, Link didn't see the little flash of light at his window....   
  
***********  
  
Navi watched Link through the window and thought that today didn't go well... she did try to get to him before he shot the arrow to finally make contact... but... apparently that didn't go to well at all.. 'Hmm...' she thought... 'I wonder what would be the safest way to contact him... without him or anyone else getting hurt...'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there it is. Ch. 4. Finally up and running. Sorry for the delay but I've had things going on. It might take me a couple of days to write the next chapter so you know. Thanks for being patient. 


	5. Lucky Chance

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
  
And here goes the 5th chapter of my story. I hope that you've enjoyed it so far. On this chapter I'm going to ask for at least three or four reviews before I write the next chapter... I mean I want to know that everyone is enjoying themselves, and really and truly enjoying the story. I'm so sorry for the very long delay!! I might not get another chapter up any time soon, because I'm going to California for half the summer... like... yeah. ^_^; But I'll try to! I hope this one keeps you thinking!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link must have fallen asleep or something 'cause the next thing he knew it was darker outside, and his CD player had long stopped playing music. He took his head phones off, then laid the player and phones on the table beside his bed, and stretched. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his mop of blonde hair then yawned.   
  
Standing up, he wondered if his parents were home yet. He heard conversation and guessed so. He walked to the door and opened it then stepped out leaving it opened. Suddenly he remembered the events of the day and wondered if his neighbor told his parents what he did. He also wondered if his neighbor was okay...   
  
He neared the end of the hall and saw his parents taking things out of paper bags and guessed that's what had woken him up. Then again he never really heard any sound, it had been more of an instinct. Gosh he was glad it was summer. He automatically walked over to his parents, who were a great deal smaller than himself, and wrapped an arm around them and said, "Hi, mom, dad, how was your day?"   
  
They both looked at him, and said, looking at him slightly disappointed and said at the same time. "It was fine."  
  
He saw the disappointment and felt really low. "I'm sorry I shot the neighbor with one of my arrows. It was pure accident! I promise. This light flew past my eyes and I just let the arrow go. I really didn't mean to. I'm not lying."  
  
They just looked at him then his father nodded his head slowly. "We believe you."  
  
He looked at his dad curiously, wondering what was going on, but they didn't say anything.  
  
"Now, my son, we got you some cake... the kind you like... chocolate with white icing, as we promised." his mother smiled at him lovingly. "And... since that accident earlier... lets just say our gift to you is not to ground you."   
  
Link's eyes widen with shock. "Really!?"  
  
His parents nod their heads and reply at the same time. "Yes."  
  
He hugged them both at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks!"  
  
His mother just looked a bit sad, and said to him. "Now if you're wondering Mr. Tri is just fine. His daughter Zelda, you know, the one you've been picking on since you... were able to pick on anyone at all, took him to the hospital to have it removed. I'm pretty sure when they get back she's going to chew you out for that." then smiled a bit, a hint of sadness in her eyes, knowing exactly what flew by her boy's head to blind him, wishing that it wasn't time... wanting to always keep him... but knowing better than to wish that.  
  
Link just grinned and said, "I can handle, brat." his parents just shook their heads chuckling a bit at his smug look.  
  
His mother took the cake out, sed it on the table and went back for the forks, napkins and plates, but Link already had them and was setting them out. His dad just grinned at her.   
  
The family sat down and ate his birthday cake. In the kitchen window was a glow of light. His parents saw and looked sad but understood.. Soon they'd have to tell him.. 


	6. Time For Action

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
  
I decided that I was going to write another chapter even though I didn't receive any... reviews and I hope that maybe I'll get some this time. From the looks of it I'll be here for a while and I don't really have anything else to do, si I'll do this.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link sighed a bit as Zelda went on over the reason why he should not have shot her father with an arrow, actually, he wasn't listening to her at all, but to the music in his head, that played over and over, until of course, Zelda knowing how Link is, hit him hard in the arm.  
  
"LINK!" she growled. "You better be paying attention to me not that damned music in your head!" she yelled. "I mean it, if you are I'm going to kick your ass! You shot my father with an arrow, a bloody arrow! Don't you have better aim after all these years? Or are you so stupid you do it for fun?"  
  
Link grinned. "Hey, brat, I am paying attention to you, just not listening. No need to use brute force... not like you really have any at all..." he chuckled then winced a bit when he got hit again. "Zelda, you've gotta stop being so brutal to a guy, if you don't, you'll never get one. And as I've said, I did not mean to hit your father with an arrow, a flash of light got into my eyes and I was temporarily blinded by it. And I do have better aim, but the light got into my eyes and I couldn't see where I was aiming, I didn't mean to do it, and if I wouldn't have been so afraid of what your father would have done to me I'd have gone over to take him to the hospital myself. But you yourself know how he is, he'd have killed me."  
  
Zelda sighed a bit. "You know... you're right about that, he probably would have killed you. In fact, now I think about it, I'm glad you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this.." she clenched her right hand into a fist and sent it into his stomach.  
  
"Oof!" Link groaned as she sent her fist into his stomach and winced then grabbed her hand quickly, and jerked her against him, pulling her arm behind her back and said softly in her ear. "The next time you do that Zelda Tri, I'm going to box your ears very hard." He loosened his grip and shoved her from him.  
  
She turned around and glared at him. "Damn you, Link St. Kokiri..!" she turned back around and ran toward her house, up the stairs and went inside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Link just stood there, and then grinned suddenly thinking he handled that really well, after all, she was her fathers daughter, but then again, he was older than her, and more experienced in fighting. He breathed the clean air in deeply and smiled of how fresh it smelled, even though it was night. He looked up at the night sky, and thought the stars looked really bright that night, especially that one... wait... it looked like that light he saw. Suddenly that light wasn't in the sky anymore... no... it was right infront of him!   
  
Link stood there in shock as the small light, turned into a little being with wings. "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?" He jumped back in shock, and tripped over his own two feet.  
  
Then the thing spoke. "Hello, Link, I'm Navi."   
  
He didn't know how to take this, here he was in his front yard, a little thing with wings in front of him, and here he was on his ass.  
  
Suddenly he heard his parents voices and knew that they knew what this thing was. "Hello, Navi." he heard them say and jolted. He got up suddenly and turned on them shouting, "You know what the hell that thing is? And why it's here?"   
  
Both his parents nodded and his mother said softly, but quietly. "No need to... cuss at us, son... we love you... but it's time to let you go... and face your destiny..."   
  
Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, face his destiny? What destiny? He was so confused, and that... that thing was fluttering over him and it irritated him. "So... what the hell are you?"  
  
The Faerie blinked at him. "I am a faerie. I am from a place... called... Hyrule... well I once was anyways... but that is neither here nor there. You are now seventeen and it's time to claim the destiny that was yours since... well... since before you were born, Link. Just as your... childhood friend Zelda needs to claim her own destiny soon... because she is the Princess of Destiny... the Princess of Hyrule... and you are the savior... the one that can bring peace again... you are the Hero of Time..."  
  
"What..? Hero of Time?" he looked blankly at her, and then suddenly recalled all the bad dreams... no.. nightmares he's always had... then shook violently... "NO! I will not listen to this!" with that he ran up the steps, through the door, straight to his bedroom, slammed the door shut, locked it then went over to his window, locked it, and pulled the blinds down, and laid down on his bed, promptly forcing himself to sleep, trying not to think of what happened this night...  
  
Navi, stared after the boy and shook her small head. "He... needs to learn to accept his destiny." she looked over at the St. Kokiri's. You must teach him, and teach him soon... before all is lost... if you don't..."  
  
Both of them nodded their heads and Claire St. Kokiri replied. "Yes, we know, we'll explain it to him... we'll explain to him that he was reborn here... after... a long time... to save the earth... and hope that he understands..."  
  
With that they went back into the house and the lights went out.  
  
Navi, looked at the boys room, and sighed softly, then took off to the night sky, watching down on him and the Princess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story... and leave me reviews. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I even did it at four thirty in the morning!!!!! ^_^ I still hoped you enjoyed it and I hope to write another chapter soon. 


	7. Dead Hand Appears

Disclaimer: I own no part of The Legend Of Zelda, I just own the stories that I write about the characters that were written by the creators of The Zelda Games.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link sighed a little and ran his left hand through his hair, wondering what the hell was going on. He seriously didn't have a clue. He wanted... to know though. He didn't believe it... but those dreams he had... so... real, like they have happened. But that couldn't be, could it? Reincarnation...? Was it really possible? That he was reincarnated from a place called Hyrule? No... it couldn't be... He just sat there on his bed, it about two-forty in the morning, just thinking about all that had happened earlier.  
  
He still had his door and windows locked... not to mentioned blinds pulled down, and his music going, so he couldn't hear anything outside his room, though it wasn't all that loud so his parents could sleep... his adoptive parents... who were acting strange. Very strange. Blowing out a breath he listened to the lyrics of the music, ( "Numb" by Linkin Park ) and humming a few of the lyrics, seeing as the music helps calm him.  
  
"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you."  
  
Later on he'd realize this song would mean a lot... especially when he found out... everything he was told... was absolutely true..  
  
He hummed more of the song and nodded his head to it a bit thinking and thinking about what he was told, finding it very hard to believe it all... Zelda Tri... a princess? HAH! A pain in the ass was more like it...  
  
"Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly , afraid to lose control, 'cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you."  
  
Link sighed a little, pulled his shirt off, his pants off, grabbed a pair of shorts and laid down in his bed, deciding to give sleep a try... hoping that it'd come and give him peace.  
  
It didn't. Nightmares from his childhood flooded his sleep...   
  
Nightmares of fighting things that couldn't even possibly exist... huge... monster things... fly without wings... water... that had a mind of it's own... spiders with one eye... or they looked like a spider anyways... dragons... made of lava... creatures that float on the water... and all sorts of impossible beings.  
  
Link woke up to the sounds of screams through out the house. He jolted awake and immediately got up out of the bed. Tried to open the door then yelled. "Shit!" he quickly unlocked it and ran out, he went towards his parents room and then heard screaming from next door. He blinked at what he saw when he entered his parents room. His mum was held in a HUGE hands grip, and she was screaming her lungs off. She heard another yell and it sounded like it came from the kitchen, with that he ran into there and saw his dad, milk carton on the floor, was also held tightly in a huge hand... the arm was long.. "What the hell is going on dad?"  
  
His father replied. "GET YOUR SWORD!" with those words his father just continued to struggle, trying to get free, knowing that it probably wouldn't work. He had found... them... found... Link.  
  
Link blinked at his father then ran to the closet and grabbed his sword, wearing only his shorts. He heard more screaming from next door and went to the front door, unlocked it and ran out and over there. He reached for the knob, turned it, and found that it was unlocked, not seeing the creature outside that he had passed on his way over here. He rushed in side, saw Mr. Tri also in one of the hands... and then ran into Zelda's room, her also being in one of them.   
  
Mr. Tri glared at Link. "What the hell are you waiting for, son, go out there and kill the damned thing." Link blinked at him. "What the... hell..?"   
  
Mr. Tri yelled. "GO NOW, ASK LATER!" with that Link ran out the door and looked around.   
  
He then saw a huge hand not far from where he was standing and jumped out of the way before it got him. "SHIT!" Then all of a sudden he heard this hissing sound... and he turned around sharply to see... this huge... ugly... creature with stubby arms... a long neck... and very sharp teeth. His hand tightened automatically around the hilt of the sword and yelled "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"   
  
The creature hissed out... "I.... am... Dead Hands..." with that hiss he reached out with his long neck, snapping his jaws at Link, trying to bite him.  
  
Link yelled and jumped back. "Leave me the hell alone! This can't be fucking happening! It can't be!" He felt something go around his waist. He looked down and saw the hand. It had him around the waist and the creature was coming at him. He swung his sword at it, catching it in the gut, cutting the creature a bit. It went after him again, and caught him in his right arm, blood oozing out slightly where it bit... and he swung the sword again, getting him in the gut again. The hand loosened around him and he took another swing at the creature, but this time at it's head. It screamed. And he saw a bluish purple type of blood ooze out from the slash in it's neck, Link backed up, then charged at it, swinging his sword one last time and hit the creature and it went down.. The bluish purple blood oozing out onto the ground.  
  
Link just stared at the thing, and then glanced at his wound on his right arm, and watched as the blood slowly started oozing down it. He winced a bit at it... seeing the teeth marks clearly on it. He glanced down at the ground again and saw that the thing was gone, alone with the weird blood it shed, along with the bit that was on his sword. What the hell was going on? Were... his adoptive parents telling the truth..? He started to see things a whole lot more clearly now. He even saw the hand was gone too. Link also figured the other hands were gone to. With that he dashed back into his house, and saw his father already sitting on the couch nodding his head proudly, and looked at his son as he walked in.  
  
His father cleared his throat. "Now do you believe us son? Believe what we've told you?"  
  
Link looked at his father, and blinked a bit, then thought of the dreams and what just happened. "Yes, I do... I do believe."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I started playing the Zelda 64 again, and I got an idea for another chapter so yeah. ^.^ 


End file.
